fiveeightfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaywolf
Gaywolf is an IRC based game played by the good people of #fiveeight in #gaywolf. The game takes place in a village being terrorized by furry werewolves who like to eat people and, in some cases, yiff them, and in most cases, hard. The villagers have begun to search out and destroy the werewolves using logic and deduction, or mindless guessing and finger pointing. To play you require at least 5 people (more is always much better) and a host. The host assigns roles and runs the game. Everybody who is playing will receive +v status; the channel is put on moderated (+m) status for the duration of the game so that dead people and non-participants cannot interrupt the proceedings. If you would like to play a game it is customary to say /me play, letting the host know you want to kill or be killed. The game is divided into nights and days. At night special roles may be able to use their abilities and the wolves will decide who to kill (negotiated through PMs). During the day the host announces the latest kill and devoices the person. The people then vote on who they think is a wolf with /me *person* for who they want to kill. Majority rules. You can also abstain with /me abstain. The wolves should obviously try and get the villagers to kill their own. Games with an odd number of people start at night. Games with an even number of people start at day. At least that what this page says. We haven't been enforcing it, but who cares. Channels used #gaywolf - Main gameplay area #deadpeople - Where dead people go to talk about how stupid everybody was for lynching them Another channel is chosen at random for the wolves to chillax and plan their murderous slaughter of innocents in. #OR just use #gaywolf and don't worry about extra channels. PMs are fine. The game ends when one of three things has occured * The number of wolves equal the number of villagers allowing them to kill the rest in daylight. * The villagers kill all the wolves and get on with their miserable lives. * The giant butt crushes everybody. Giant Butt? If people take too fucking long to vote the moderator can get pissed and kill everybody with a giant butt and the game ends. How Voting Works This is a majority vote, so the vote only passes when 50% or more of the votes are on a single person. Votes are made in public. Whenever the majority of the villagers have ultimately decided on who to kill, that person is lynched. Their identity may or may not be revealed -- the only thing that is revealed for sure is if they are a wolf or not. The moderator chooses what ruling to use for his or her game (revealed roles or not). Abstaining to Vote: You may abstain to vote to lynch someone if you do not believe your vote should be used that day. No Wolf murders: The wolves may abstain to kill someone overnight. This rarely proves to be any help, but may actually be good to set up traps (the Guardian may think he successfully guarded someone). It would also help to thwart any attempts by the investigator. Wounded players: A wounded player cannot vote or use their abilities for the remainder of the day cycle. Special Roles The host assigns roles to the players at the start of the game. The villagers are required to have either a Seer or Investigator on their side. Wolves may also get wolf abilities but they are to be used sparingly. Take note that this means if a human uses a power which reveals himself as a human he is not a wolf. This should be obvious but apparently you guys are retarded. - Villager - The Villagers are, quite simply, being terrorized by the werewolves who, at day, are able to blend in amongst the villagers. They have no unique abilities besides their voting weight. All other special roles other than werewolves are considered to be villagers when counting who dies in the end. Seer - The Seer has the gift to look into one's mind. During the night, before the wolves have slayed someone, he can "scan" a person's mind to see whether he is a normal villager or something else. At the beginning of the night he msg's his target to the moderator. He gets his answer after the werewolves have slain someone. He, of course, gets no answer if he is dead. * The Seer cannot determine the nature of the Assassin. * The Seer cannot determine the nature of Alpha Wolf and sees it as any other wolf. * The Seer cannot determine the nature of a wolf's abilities. * The Seer does not reveal who he is when using his ability. * The Seer will see if a person has a sibling, but not who it is. Drunk Seer - The Drunk Seer has the gift to look into one's mind. He also has the curse of a low tolerance for alcohol. The Drunk Seer is told he is a seer, but is constantly given false information by the host. How wacky! Investigator - Once a night, you may investigate what they do (or what happens to them) that night. This will reveal to him the nature of Wolves, Assassins, Seers, Survivalists, Guardians and other Investigators. If he investigates the house of someone who is being killed by wolves, if the Alpha Wolf is still alive, he will identify him (not as the Alpha Wolf, however). Otherwise, he randomly identifies one of the remaining wolves (or the only remaining one). He only identifies someone if that someone does something that night (thus the Seer and the Wolves are easier for him to identify, but the other roles are not). * The Investigator does not reveal who he is when using his ability. Guardian - The Guardian has the gift to protect a person overnight, preventing them from being harmed by wolves or an assassin. He must tell the moderator whom to protect while it is night time. He cannot protect himself. * The Guardian does not reveal who he is when using his ability. * The Guardian dies if he protects a wolf overnight. Assassin - The Assassin is vulnerable to lynchings and werewolves as about anyone else, but once throughout the game, he is able to silently kill any other player during the night. He is also the only villager role that cannot be seen by the Seer. * The Assassin dies if he strikes the same targets as the werewolves in the night -- he will be caught. * The Assassin kills someone regardless of if he dies to werewolves that night. * The Assassin cannot strike his sibling. * The Assassin does not reveal who he is when using his ability. Warrior - The Warrior is as vulnerable as anyone else during the night time, but he has an interesting ability -- after the first day and night have passed, he may kill any other player at any moment during daytime. He may only do this once. Because of the desperate situation found within the village, he will not be persecuted for his actions. * The Warrior cannot strike his sibling. Siblings - In large games, it is possible that two (or more) non-werewolf characters are randomly selected to be siblings. These characters merely know each other to be innocent, but not their roles -- thus they are likely to be supportive of each other in the event of anything. Guardian Angel - Once throughout the game, the Guardian Angel may anonymously stop a lynching from occurring in the daytime. * The Guardian Angel does not reveal who he is when using his ability. Survivalist - Once throughout the game, the Survivalist may choose to stay awake overnight. If anyone attempts to kill him overnight, he will kill them instead. This only effectively kills one wolf (decided by the moderator), but never the Alpha Wolf. If he kills or not, he will be too tired to try this again and cannot use the ability again. * The Survivalist does not reveal who he is when using his ability. Silver Bullet - Once throughout the game, the Silver Bullet may publically shoot someone in broad daylight with a silver bullet. This only reveals when he has shot a wolf -- anything else will get him killed for his idiocy in wounding another villager with the best weapon available against the wolves. The wounded villager will be taken home and his vote will be unavailable for that day as he recovers. Zombie - A Zombie reacts to all nighttime events one day slower than normal. For example, if he is killed at night, he will not actually die until the next day. Daytime events like lynchings are treated normally. Asshole - Once a night, the Asshole may choose any other character and use that character as a shield. If the Asshole is killed by anyone that night, the person chosen by the Asshole dies instead. The Asshole can even use a Werewolf as a shield. The only drawback of this ability is that, if the Asshole's shield is killed in a way other than by receiving the attack that was meant for the Asshole (i.e., by being targeted himself), the Asshole dies too. Healer - Once a game, at night, the Healer can choose one charcter to visit and heal. If that character is attacked that night, he does not die. If the Healer visits a Werewolf, though, the Healer dies. As a bonus, the character the Healer visits, regardless of whether he is attacked or not, will have his role told to the Healer, similar to a Seer's power. Mayor - The Mayor may use each of the following abilities once a game, during the day. He may announce that a character will be executed, in which case the character will die that night by the Mayor's order. He may also halt any lynching (other than his own), saving the life of the condemned person and thus preventing anyone from being lynched by popular vote that day. He can use each abilities once, if he lives long enough to. In the former case, he does not reveal that he is the Mayor in doing so. In the latter case, he does, and is immediately shown to be the Mayor, re-assuming his role to halt the execution - though, again, he cannot stop his own execution in this way. Jailor - Once a night, the Jailor may choose anyone other than himself. That person will be incarcerated the next morning for the duration of the day - assuming he hasn't died by then, in which case the Jailor's ability is wasted. Jailed characters are held in protective custody, and cannot be lynched, though they are still allowed to vote. Noble - Once a game, the Noble may anonymously cast an extra vote during the votings to lynch someone. Medium - If the dead villagers go to a separate room once killed, the Medium is also in that room, and is therefore able to learn information from the dead people that they may not have been able to communicate before passing on. If this character exists, dead wolves would not join the room with dead villagers, and no roles are revealed to dead players before the end of the game. Lucky Bastard - The first time the Lucky Bastard is killed in any way, he survives no matter what. Furry - If a Furry is Seen, the seer sees them as a Wolf. It is not revealed he is a furry until his death. Werewolf - The Werewolves are, quite simply, out to make the village they are in their dinner. They are able to, every night, take out a character that they all agree on. In the event that neither can agree on a target, the werewolves will waste their night and not kill anyone (which does not really help them at all). Possible Wolf Abilities Wizard- Can scan one player each turn to find the seer. Fighter - Upon being killed by an instant-kill role, will also take that player down with them. Unseen - Prevents from being seen by the seer once throughout the game. Observer - If this Werewolf is specifically investigated/scanned by a Seer or Investigator, that werewolf learns the identity of the Seer/Investigator who detected them. Chaos - Each night, the Chaos Wolf has the option of choosing any two Villagers and having them swap roles and Items. The Villagers in question will not know who they have swapped with. Stealthy - Prevents self from being seen killing by the investigator once throughout the game. Alpha Wolf - The Alpha Wolf has the final say in matters. While teamwork is advised, he is the one who makes all the final decisions. If he dies, then the remaining wolves have to work things out amongst themselves. Moderator The moderator is the leader of the game. He divides the roles, counts the votes and declares day/night time. He also removes voice privileges from dead people. The number of wolves depends on the number of people that are playing and the host's preference. A typical game can take anywhere from 5 minutes to an hour. More people make for longer games. Moderating for Dummies: If everyone decides you're going to host, get an op to give you op status. Open notepad and write down the names of everyone who announced they were playing. To start the game, set the mode to +m so dead people can't screw everything up. /mode #gaywolf +m Give everyone who needs it +v /mode username +v Now tell everyone you're coming up with roles. Make sure that when you talk you do it in bold or something. Write everyone's roles next to their names in notepad. PM everyone their roles. You don't have to make all of the villagers have special roles, you really shouldn't. Now, announce that it's Day 1 and that some random person has been killed (not an actual player). Let them vote, they'll probably all abstain. Announce it's night one and get ready to get a lot of PMs. Take care of everything and then announce that it's morning. Tell everyone what happened, devoice those that died, get everyone to vote, and do it all over again. Make sure that after the town lynches someone you say whether or not it was a wolf. It's also customary to ask whoever is getting lynched if they have any last words first. When the game is finished, paste everyone's roles into irc and set the mode -m Category:Community Fads